


More

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bathroom Sex, Begging, But I Kinda Really Like Cas's Hands Don't Judge, Cas Pissing, Clothed Wetting, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Dean Pissing, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Golden shower, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Okay Sort of With that Last One, Omorashi, Playful Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Castiel, Warning: Author Regrets Only Getting 3.5 Hours Sleep Last Night, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas plan a rendezvous to go somewhere in public and have a messier kind of sex. Locked away in the bathrooms of a waterpark, Dean and Cas quickly engage in playful intimacy, but what Dean doesn't see coming is Cas begging and pleading and whimpering and whining. And he also never knew that it would turn him on as much as it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> I put this up some hours ago, but it got lost in Tumblr's glitch and isn't showing up properly anywhere for me so I'm re-uploading now that it's not giving me issues.

Cas sometimes didn’t have the right understanding of how some things worked, but when he presented the idea of going to a waterpark, it made perfect sense. Dean was surprised he didn’t come up with it himself. 

 

“Dean?” Cas asked, rolling over in bed. 

 

“Hm?” Dean replied, setting down his phone. 

 

“First of all, stop holding your phone that close to your face. The only thing you should be holding that close to your face is me.” Cas stated. “Second of all, you said you want to do something public right?” 

 

“Public?” Dean raised his eyebrows at him. 

 

“Yeah. You said that last night.” Cas answered. “How hot you think it would be to do something public, Cas? Wouldn’t that be so hot, Cas?”

 

“Oh I know what you’re talking about.” Dean sighed. “That’s obviously a pipe dream. Don’t go thinking we could actually do something public.” 

 

“But what if we could?” Cas smiled. 

 

“Alright.” Dean groaned. “I’ll bite. How?” 

 

“A waterpark.” Cas stated. 

 

“A… waterpark?” Dean laughed. 

 

“A waterpark.” Cas repeated. “Think about it. We could pull ourselves off into a private bathroom and do as we wish and then when I walk out soaking wet no one would bat an eyelash. Because waterpark.” 

 

“Wow, Cas. You are completely right.” Dean mused. “Wow.”

 

“Thank you.” Cas smiled. 

 

“Do you really think no one would take a clue? I mean if it’s your clothes?” Dean asked.

 

“Honestly, Dean. No.” Cas stated. “They’d be too busy cooing over the four year old who did a code brown in the lazy river.” 

 

“Oh my Lord.” Dean laughed.

 

“So what do you say? Do you want to try? Try to live that pipe dream?” 

 

“Alright.” Dean nodded. “I’ll give it a shot.” 

 

“Are you telling me I actually had a good idea?” Cas chuckled. 

 

“You’re full of good ideas.” Dean snickered, shifting himself on top of Cas. “Now why don’t we get our faces a little too close to each other?” 

 

“And another good idea.” Cas hummed as Dean began tenderly kissing him. 

* * *

“Oh God I’m so nervous.” Dean muttered, holding Cas’s hand as they followed the signs to the bathrooms. 

 

“You have no reason to be.” Cas said. “Although thing sexy thoughts right now because we don’t want anyone suspecting anything if we’ve been in there too long.” 

 

“Cas if two men are holding hands and then walk into a family bathroom I think everyone knows what’s going on in there and it has nothing to do with family.” Dean snorted. 

 

“True. I’m just glad your brother let us in free. Fifteen dollars a piece for admission might not have been worth it.” Cas muse. 

 

“I’ve seen you buy $30 worth of porn and you think $30 do to the real thing yourself is too much?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas nodded. 

 

“God…” Dean sighed. “This is one of the many reasons I like you.” 

 

“I’m glad there’s many.” Cas smiled, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder as they walked. “Although do keep in mind you can watch porn over and over again.” 

 

“And you can jack off to this memory over and over again.” Dean sang. 

 

“Good point. This is why I’m the body of the relationship and you’re the brains.” Cas chuckled. 

 

“Oh I am definitely the body. Have you seen me?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Yes, but then that would mean I’m nothing.” Cas said. 

 

“Shut up, Cas. You’re my everything.” Dean stated as they rounded the corner to the bathrooms. 

 

“I love you, too.” Cas smiled. “Now which one of these calls our names?” 

 

“I think this one.” Dean growled, quickly pulling Cas inside and locking the door. The room was a little bigger than either of them imagined, but then again - there’s a reason it’s a family bathroom.

 

“Good choice.” Cas sang, setting his bag in the corner and then softly pressing his lips against Dean’s. 

 

“Get on the floor.” Dean whispered, running his hand through Cas’s hair. 

 

Cas lowered himself to his knees and crawled over to the more open space in front of the sinks. “Come and get me.” He growled, sitting back on his ankles and flossing Dean a teasing expression. 

 

Dean walked over to Cas and ran his hand through Cas’s hair some more as he pushed his jeans down a bit. Cas swayed side to side slowly as he waited for Dean. 

 

“Why don’t you give me something pretty to look at first?” Dean smiled. 

 

“Am I not attractive enough?” Cas smirked. 

 

“You’re the whipped cream. I’d like a cherry on top.” Dean growled. 

 

“I don’t recall that being part of the plan.” Cas hummed. “I suppose you’re lucky I didn’t use the bathroom this morning, just in case you needed a little motivation.” 

 

“You’re too good to me.” Dean laughed, holding Cas’s chin and running his thumb over his lips. 

 

“Only because I love you.” Cas said, softly kissing Dean’s fingertip. 

 

“So am I gonna get a little show in that case then?” Dean asked. 

 

“In fact, I think you are.” Cas replied. “I’m really glad I drank three liters of water last night.” 

 

“So that’s why you kept getting out of bed.” Dean mused. 

 

“It is.” Cas answered before gasping and looking down. “There we go…” 

 

Dean smiled widely as Cas painfully slowly wet himself. He only let a little out, just enough to send visible darkness down the very insides of his jeans. “I appreciate you wearing clothing two sizes small.” 

 

“Fun fact. I can’t button these pants.” Cas stated, lifting up his shirt to reveal the jeans unzipped and unbuttoned fly. 

 

“Amazing.” Dean breathed, impatiently waiting. 

 

“You know, it really doesn’t take much to get you hard, does it?” Cas snickered. 

 

Dean looked down at the erection he wasn’t too aware he’d been stimulating in his hand. “Guess not. If I were you, I’d hurry up then.” 

 

“As you wish.” Cas muttered, holding back nothing. He smiled as he heard Dean make a quiet whimpering noise. Cas grabbed at himself through his pants, sending piss soaking down one of the legs in all directions. And then suddenly he stopped, sitting in a large puddle.

 

“That’s it?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“What do you mean that’s it?” Cas laughed. “Ungrateful scum…” 

 

“I just meant normally you seem to have a large bladder capacity than that.” Dean said. 

 

“Maybe I do.” Cas shrugged, sliding his hand down the front of his pants and adjusting himself. Dean could see the head of his cock just poking out of his waistband and he laughed. 

 

“Wow. With you, when it rains it pours, huh?” Dean chuckled darkly. 

 

“I like to deliver.” Cas stated, leaning back. 

 

“Deliver then.” Dean growled, continuing to caress Cas’s face in his hand. 

 

A thick stream shout of Cas’s dick and landed on his chest, his dry shirt immediately clinging to the moisture, taking it all into the fabric. He showered himself in piss, his shirt quickly darkening as he moved around. 

 

“Oh this feels amazing.” He purred. “Makes me all tingly inside.” 

 

Dean couldn’t resist from letting go of Cas’s cheek and placing his hand right in the middle of the flow, piss running all over his fingers and hand, some dripping off his fingertips. Cas saw the little drops and took Dean’s hand back to his face. He pressed his lips to Dean’s fingers one by one and made a loud, pleased humming noise. 

 

“Tastes so good.” He whimpered, letting go of Dean’s hand and letting him go back to fondling his face. The stream leaving the tip of his cock weakened until it was just splashing against hist stomach for a bit before fading out. 

 

“Fuck I'm so hard right now.” Dean moaned, fist sliding quickly up and down his hard-on. 

 

“I can tell.” Cas breathed. “But you know, I’m not very satisfied. I want more.”

 

“What do you want, Cas?” Dean asked. 

 

“I want to you pee on me, Dean. Piss all over me. All over my face and my clothes, and my cock. Pee all over me.” Cas begged. “I want you to pee on me so bad.” 

 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Dean smirked. 

 

Cas nodded. “Yes. Soak me. I want everyone to be able to tell who I belong to. I want it so bad, Dean. Please, Dean.” 

 

Cas looked up at Dean, wanton lust in his eyes. “Please.” 

 

“Alright.” Dean mused. “Only because you asked so politely.” 

 

Cas looked up at Dean eagerly waiting. He bounced in excitement on his knees. Dean shook his cock a little and frowned. “Okay this might take a second. It’s kinda hard to pee with a boner I see.” 

 

“I can help with that.” Cas raised his eyebrows at Dean suggestively and leaned in. 

 

“No, no.” Dean gently pushed him back. “That can wait. I got this. Just give me a second.”

 

“Alright.” Cas nodded, still bouncing in anticipation. 

 

“Here we go.” Dean said as he felt his bladder relax and give way. Piss began falling all over Cas’s face and he moved and turned in different directions so it was wetting down as much of Cas’s face as it could and making his hair get damp as well. 

 

“There how does that feel?” Dean smiled. 

 

“Like heaven.” Cas moaned, peeling his wet shirt off his chest just so he could feel the pee running down his chest and bare skin. Dean aimed down Cas’s shirt and piss fell all down his chest and then Cas made louder noises as it began running over the sensitive head of his cock.

 

“You really like this, don’t you?” Dean drawled, gently scratching scratching the back of Cas’s head at the nape of his neck. Cas pressed into the touch, sighing quietly. Dean contracted his muscles, and cut off the flow. 

 

“More, more.” Cas whined, still nuzzling back into Dean’s hand. “I want more, Dean.” 

 

“More.” He pleaded, leaning forward and sucked gently at the very tip of Dean’s dick, tongue flicking right across the slit, desperate for more of the salty taste. “More…” 

 

“Okay I’ll give you more, baby.” Dean said, tugging Cas back by his shirt. 

 

Cas sat back on his haunches again and opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue. 

 

“Oh is that what you want?” Dean hummed. 

 

“Mhm.” Cas nodded, sticking his tongue out further. “Can I?”

 

“Of course.” Dean smiled, ruffling Cas’s hair. “You deserve everything you want.” 

 

“Really?” Cas breathed. 

 

“Of course.” Dean ran his thumb over Cas’s chin. “Of course you do, Cas.” 

 

“In that case, I want more.” Cas repeated, opening his mouth again. 

 

“I’ll give you more then.” Dean growled, tugging Cas’s head back a little and setting his cock right on Cas’s tongue. 

 

“Let me have it.” Cas begged, albeit a little strange sounding with his tongue hanging out. Within seconds, Cas’s mouth was being filled to the brim with Dean’s warm piss. It overflowed over his lips, spilling over the front-most end of Dean’s dick. Dean moaned at the feeling and Cas used this flat of his tongue to rub against the little erogenous zone on the underside of his cock. Dean bit down on his lip, Cas making all these delighted noises as pee dribbled off his chin and ran down his neck. Cas pushed his wet pants down more over his legs so that he could actually reach himself, but before he could even touch himself, Dean nudged his hand away with his foot with a stern, “No.” 

 

“But Dean.” Cas moaned. “I need to…so bad.” 

 

“Well…” Dean stopped the stream of piss and pulled out of Cas’s mouth, instantly missing the warmth. “You can either have more or you can come. Which is it?” 

 

“Why not both?” Cas asked. 

 

“Because I said so. Which one, Cas?” Dean answered. 

 

“More.” Cas exhaled with a hungry smile. 

 

“That’s what I thought.” Dean stated, settling a little deeper in Cas’s mouth this time and finishing, loving the feeling of how every time Cas refused to swallow, his tongue flexed all across the underside of his cock, rubbing firmest against the bottom of the head. 

 

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean groaned, fingers holding onto Cas's hair a little firmer than intended. Once Dean had gone empty, he stood there for a short moment letting Cas suck at his foreskin and various parts of the head and tip of his dick, cleaning it up. It was more like little kisses than sucking, but felt good nevertheless. 

 

“Dean.” Cas whimpered. “Can I come now?” 

 

“Just a moment, baby. I promise.” Dean replied, pushing Cas’s face away from his hard cock. 

 

Cas looked longing at it, still wanting to be all over it, licking and sucking and rubbing and stroking. Dean dropped down to his knees in front of Cas so they were at the same level. He looked into Cas’s eyes and smiled before kissing him. He held Cas’s face in his hands, feeling how warm it was even against his palms. Cas put more into the kiss, pushing his hands from Dean’s waist around to his back. 

 

“Dean.” Cas whined again. “Please.” 

 

“Okay. Okay, baby.” Dean said, breaking out of the kiss and looking down at Cas’s cock, standing against his shirt. Despite the fact that his shirt was soaked in pee, he could see the precome that had been left there too, shinier and visibly slipperier than the piss on him. 

 

“Dean…” Cas pleaded a little louder, dick twitching off to the side. 

 

“Here.” Dean whispered, going back to kissing Cas, hand being placed at the base of his cock. He began moving it up and down, Cas moaning into his mouth. “Does that feel better?” 

 

Cas nodded vigorously, his own hand making it’s way to Dean. He began stroking Dean just as quickly as he was being touched, his free hand holding the back of Dean’s neck. 

 

“Oh God! Fuck, Dean!” Cas gasped. 

 

“Really?” Dean chuckled. “This soon?” 

 

“Sorry- this just feels so nice…” Cas breathed, rolling himself up into Dean’s hand. “Really…really nice.” 

 

“Don’t be sorry. I love how sensitive you are.” Dean whispered, breathing warmly against Cas’s neck. He kept his hand still letting Cas just go at whatever pace he wanted as he clung onto Dean - which was actually surprisingly fast. He still had his one hand pumping Dean, but the other was now wrapped around Dean’s arm and fingers digging into his back. He was whimpering and moaning into Dean’s ear, going faster and faster until he couldn’t hold back any longer and came, come hitting Dean’s shirt and falling off over his hand as well. Cas panted loudly against Dean’s neck, moving his hand much slower now. Dean already withdrew his hand and was hugging Cas against him. 

 

Dean waited for Cas to come down more to the point where he could breathe without sounding like he just ran 5 miles with a cougar behind him. Dean ran his thumb over Cas’s cheekbone and gently kissed him. Cas frowned at Dean’s hand and then much to Dean’s surprise Cas was continuing on. He sloppily licked the drying come off Dean’s fingers, purposely getting it all over his lips. He pressed them together and when he opened his mouth a little, there were little white strings between his lips. Dean couldn’t resist but to kiss Cas more, wanting to taste what Cas was, the subtle bitter taste of the come. He sucked and licked it off Cas’s lips and their tongues caressed each other. 

 

And Cas was completely back and gear, bringing Dean down to a moaning turned on mess with just his hand and his mouth. 

 

“I want you to come for me.” He said quietly, pressing soft kisses up and down Dean’s neck. “I want you to come for me so I can taste how good it is.” 

 

“Come for me, Dean.” Cas continued, using his free hand to fondle Dean’s balls while the other just stroked him over and over. “I want to see you come so hard for me. Please, Dean. Come for me.” 

 

Dean didn’t have much of a response aside from moaning and profanities into the side of Cas’s face. 

 

“I want to see you come so badly. I want it all over my hand and my fingers and then I want to have it all in my mouth, tasting it. You taste so goodI can’t not have a taste.” Cas purred, feeling how to sac beneath Dean raised slightly. 

 

“God, I’m so close, Cas. So close.” Dean moaned, arms all over him. “Faster…” 

 

And Cas went faster, moving his arm as fast as he could until Dean got to his loudest and Cas could feel come spilling over the edge of his fist and dripping down the back of his hand. Dean collapsed against Cas’s figure and much to his surprise, Cas actually did start licking the come off his hand and moaning as he did. Dean figured it was all talk, but Cas was still here putting on the sexiest show he could. Rather than leaning on Cas, Dean sat up slowly, chest still heaving and head still spinning. He took the other side of Cas’s hand and slipping one of his fingers into his mouth, offering Cas a one-sided smile. 

 

Cas gave him a playful glance back as they cleaned off his hand together. After they were both satisfied with the amount of tiny kisses and snuggles they’d given each other, Dean kneeled in front of the paper towel dispenser, waving his hand back and forth for a good three minutes, waiting for it to put more sheets out. 

 

“Think this’ll be enough?” He asked, holding up an extremely thick wad of towels. 

 

Cas looked around at the large puddle the two of them had created, spread under the sinks and by the toilet and if he wasn’t mistaken, underneath the door to the outside too and he laughed. “Hell no.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but I just really was in a mood today and just had to have my Needy!Sub!Cas.


End file.
